Flying High
by kunoichimirai
Summary: Written for lanerose on LJ, inspired by the prompt, 'paper airplanes'.


Disclaimer: None of the characters or arcs of Saiyuki belong to us.

Flying High 

It was always rain that made Sanzo irritable. An irritable Sanzo consequently made for a miserable Sanzo-ikkou, most of who found little or no reason to endure the monk's surly presence and thusly vacated the area. Those inestimable wise personages did not include, unfortunately, Son Goku.

Proverbially, the sun was still high in the sky; never mind that the cloud looming overhead were so dark as to threaten lasting night. Goku had vowed to himself sometime before to never voluntarily waste daylight. Proverbially speaking. So that was why he, of all the brave sidekicks of Sanzo-ikkou, had chosen not to retreat to his room where Sanzo was not festering over a cigarette. Instead, he was fiddling around with several pieces of paper, variously colored, patterned, or plain. As usual, he was making a mess. The worst part was that he was making his mess within Sanzo's sight; therefore, according to 'Sanzo-ikkou's Collaborative Survival Guide,' as per rule Number 274: If Sanzo is in a foul mood, then in would then be wise to ensure that one is out of Sanzo's 'personal bubble'. Note that sub-clause 429 states: Take caution! If bochou-sama is indeed smoking fit to set off a fire alarm, this 'personal bubble' increases exponentially in range. Basically: if Sanzo can see you, Sanzo can shoot you. Make sure that he can't see you.

Goku was now blatantly ignoring these self-prescribed strictures, and Sanzo's tic was rapidly worsening.

The monk fairly snarled at his charge.

"Monkey-idiot, what the hell are you doing?"

The 'Monkey-idiot' beamed at his caretaker cheerfully—it made for a very stark contrast in mood.

"Folding origami!" Goku carefully but enthusiastically selected a sheet of paper and offered it to the surly monk. "Wanna try?"

Sanzo snorted. 'Such a waste of time is below me."

Goku happened to disagree. Unfortunately, he also decided to inform Sanzo about it. "I don't think so."

A blonde eyebrow was suddenly drawn down sharply. Not a good sign. "Explain. How the hell is it worth my valuable time, saru?"

Goku shrugged nonchalantly, focused on the intense project before him. It wasn't going so well; while extremely dexterous with his nyou-bo, such things as 'arts and crafts' were entirely beyond the earth-spirit's realm of expertise. One cannot expect for his fingers to produce what his mind cannot conceive of. In short, the floor was scattered in abundance with a multitude of paper sheets, each and every one twisted in a hopeless imitation of _something_.

"Well, anything's gotta be better than sulking in the corner, right? So why not make paper airplanes?"

Sanzo stared incredulously at the smaller being before him, for first daring to say something so stupid, and also—here he glanced around the room and at the wreckage apparent—for daring to call those things _paper airplanes_. He was derisive.

"Huhn. Who would ever mistake those crumpled wads for _airplanes_, saru?"

Goku flushed, predictably. "Yeah, well, they look like planes to me! Do you even know how to _make_ one, huh?" The retort ended as a challenge.

The monk took a long drag on his dying cigarette. A very long drag, which when exhaled slowly, released a cloud of fumes.

"Hell yes, I know how to make a plane, saru."

Goku's golden eyes shone with the thrill of a challenge. "Yeah? Prove it then." He thrust a sheet of orange paper into Sanzo's hands. "Make an airplane that can fly really _really_ far away."

Sanzo stared at the thing in his hands for a few moments, contemplating. An orange airplanes, was it? One that could fly far away…it would have to fly, regardless of an absence of clear skies.

Reverently, he lifted the paper in his hand, where it trembled with a passing breeze. Sanzo stilled the motion with a gentle touch, and began.

Fold. Fold again, so it touches that crease just so…flip. Bend, push, and fold to the purposeful wrinkle to make the wings for this delicate flying contraption of his. Make the lines bold, clear. Wavering or indistinct creases would not do.

Goku watched in awe as Sanzo carefully manipulated the piece of paper. It seemed to him that somehow everything the monk touched seemed so much the better for it…

Flight. This creation of mine must fly, Sanzo mused. Fly far and fast, never crashing, only landing briefly. Waiting then to be picked up, smoothed out, and relaunched as befitting the manner of a true airplane. Never mind that he hadn't made a single origami since his Master had shown him how; never mind that his efforts would probably end up in a ditch with the leaving of this city. For now, it didn't matter at all what would; only that every fold was in its proper position, that each wing was strong, that the overall was balanced. To Sanzo, who had long forgotten how to relax, the obsession inherent in origami somehow brought him peace. It was something attainable, a goal that was tangibly tactile.

After what seemed an eternity (but was really ten minutes), Sanzo deemed his craft complete and laid it out in the cradle of his hands for inspection. Goku stared at the little scrap of orange paper in the holy man's lap, and was speechless. Not for long, though; he snatched the plane from Sanzo and held it aloft, crowing triumphantly.

"Uwahhh! This is SO COOL!!"

Sanzo felt a slight sense of loss as the peace that had come over him during the making of his plane shattered. Frowning lightly in irritation, he lit another stick and took a puff, feeling security in the familiar action.

Goku was running about the room, knocking down both chairs and tables in his glee. The hapless plane was held aloft in Goku's grasp, feeling the sensation of gliding air, but unable to fly on its own, held captive as it was.

"Goku."

The ageless warrior stood still.

"Yeah, Sanzo?"

The monk was slouching in his chair, smoking another cigarette; the smoke wasn't that bad, and he wasn't lighting up another one yet, so everything seemed alright…

"Quiet down. I'm trying to enjoy the peace, and you are ruining it. Shut up and go play with it somewhere else."

Goku grinned, refusing to be put down. "Alright Sanzo! But you have to show me how to do this ok? How to make a paper airplane, I mean. Ok?"

"Alright, alright, just go."

Goku grinned and slipped out of the room, orange boon in hand. Sanzo sighed and sand down into the chair more comfortable now that he was alone. Orange planes…

"Thanks, Sanzo."

…and blue skies.


End file.
